Calling All Angels
by began-to-climb
Summary: Waking from the events of Romeo and Juliet, Juliet follows her path and finds an unlikely pair, waiting. ONESHOT SONGFIC RR!


****

Name: Calling All Angels

Rating: PG

Summary: Juliet wakes to a familiar place and comes upon an unlikely pair waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Authors Note: I was watching the newer version of R&J in my Theater Arts class and this came to mind. It's a sequel to the story, a 'what happens after' story. I thought that it was cute how Juliet wore an angel costume for the party, so that's why I decided to use "Calling All Angels" by Train. Enjoy!

****

P.S.: This has images and such from the Leo and Claire movie version, so they'll be expressed as in the costumes from the movie.

XXXX

Juliet winced, stiffening on the cold stone ground.

Her brain burned an image further into her memory, relentless of letting her forget; the image of her last sight of Romeo. The last time she saw Romeo's face, so etched with pain and loss, before she purposely shattered her world to be with him. Her body, golden hair fallen across her closed eyes, jumped, a reflex. Attempting to relax, she sighed and carefully stood, unsure if her own body had enough strength to stand. Her legs held and she was able to look at her surroundings. She curled a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit that was never fully broken, when she saw she was still in the mausoleum. Closer examination forced her to realize that, unlike before, she was deathly alone; Romeo's body was no where in sight, nor was Tybalt's remains.

"What happened? Am I still alive? Where's my love, Romeo?" she wondered aloud, whispering harshly to the cool night's air. Only the past spirits of the Capulet family howled, swirling her a cold up breeze.

Juliet glanced around some more, spinning in a tight, furious circle, but nothing deterred her from her theory. Then, suddenly, something caught in the corner of her eye. She turned to the glow and saw that a faint white light was slipping into the room through the crack under the entrance door. Cautiously, a tad nervous that she would open the door and there would be the eyes of Verona staring at her, all in utter disbelief, she tip-toed towards the door…and the light.

__

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup

Her delicate hand gripped the ice door handle and she mustered all her lasting strength to open the door wide. As the door opened further and further, a powerful white life engulfed her sight, blinding her from seeing anything ahead of her. Instinctively, she shielded her eyes and reached her arm out to feel anything. Nothing; all these was open space.

"Hello? Father? Friar Lawrence? Anyone?" She let her arm fall to her side and her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Before her, was a long white hall, fluorescent overheads powering her senses. The brighter orb radiating at the end of the far passage captivated her, taking all sense of reality; it had her in its hold, hypnotizing her.

Curiosity took her, and she put one foot into the hall then continued on, never taking her eyes off the orb.

__

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said

The passage became shorter and shorter the farther she went. As she drew closer to the orb, the light radiating from it became unbearable and impossible to see anything past it. Her hand outreached, frantically waving to find anything to grab onto to, anything to lead her to wherever she was going. But, like before, there was nothing. Suddenly, she saw a lighter fade farther into the orb. Wondering, she confidently stepped into the bright orb. Instantly, she stepped into another room. Frozen in her spot, she looked around and realized she was in her family's mansion.

Her lips twisted into a line as her eyes swept her environment once more, turning to take everything in. It looked different, it felt different; something was different. A clock off in the distance rung heavily, striking the hour of nine. She whirled around, startled, and her eyes fell upon an unusual, yet loving sight.

At the top of the marble stairs, waiting patiently with their hands wrung together in front of them, were her dear husband, Romeo, and cousin, Tybalt. Both were dressed in their costumes from the party where she and Romeo had first met. She smiled, gazing at a beaming Romeo, donned in his metallic knight's armor, looking noble and honored. Beside him, looking collected as usual, Tybalt in his modern devil's costume of a white dress shirt and sparkling red vest. They were both watching her, actually getting along for the time being. Juliet looked down at herself and was amazed to see she wore her angel's wear of a loose white dress and feather white wings on her back. She, again, brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

__

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

I won't give up if you don't give up  
_I won't give up if you don't give up_

I won't give up if you don't give up

I won't give up if you don't give up

Smiling ecstatically, Juliet climbed the stairs, lifting up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't trip over herself, and graciously took Romeo's hand when he offered it to her. She paused and smiled to herself as Romeo bowed like a gentleman and placed a tender kiss on her hand, never leaving her eyes. _Such goblin eyes, so pure green and blue like that of hazel,_ Juliet thought. Romeo stepped closer to his wife and embraced her in a tight hug, not willing to let go. Tears leaked from Juliet's eyes, wrapping her arms around Romeo's neck, keeping him close to her. Not given any attention, but watching this reunion take place, Tybalt bowed his head.

__

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me

Romeo was the first to pull away, but his hands did not stray. His hands cupped Juliet's face, whipping away tears with his thumbs. Juliet giggled silently. "Hello, my love."

Juliet tilted her head slightly and another tear trembled down her cheek. "Romeo." she whispered. Tybalt cleared his throat and both lovers looked to him. Breaking away from her husband, Juliet lovingly embraced her courageous cousin, saying his name. "It is good to see thou again."

__

And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels

Tybalt didn't move or say a word. What he did surprised both Romeo and Juliet; he stood back and took hold of Juliet's hand then placed it in Romeo's open palm, only watching his own movements. He then looked from Juliet to Romeo until a smile lay on Juliet. "I understand now."

Juliet inhaled sharply, a look of surprise and graciousness, and kissed Tybalt's cheek before he nodded. His eyes roamed between the two lovers one last time before he turned around and walked up the stairs. Juliet watched his disappearing back, but as quickly as he was there he was gone, evaporated into the wind.

__

When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where all we want is only what we want until it's ours

Juliet felt a light tug on her hand and she looked back to see Romeo gazing at her. She blushed under his hazel eyes and looked away, but Romeo pulled her to him, entwining his fingers in hers then curving her arm behind her back. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled, sighing heavenly. Juliet couldn't help but smile also; everything felt perfect.

Romeo moaned and his unoccupied hand stroked Juliet's cheek. "My fair Juliet, the rose in eyes, the star in my darkness, I love thee."

Juliet smiled even more, if possible, and gazed up at Romeo. "On my word, your feelings are returned."

Romeo laughed to himself then grabbed Juliet to him, pressing his lips on hers in a heated kiss. Juliet giggled as Romeo released her hand to put his on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing Romeo with her tongue sliding across his bottom lip. She smiled, parting from Romeo.

"Palm to palm is holy palmers kiss." she recited mysteriously.

Romeo smirked. "O then, dear saints, let lips do what hands do: they pray."

Juliet nodded and fell into Romeo's kiss, hugging his body to hers. Heaven lies where we wish it to; it can be anything we desire.

__

And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
And I'm calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels

FIN


End file.
